As I Withered Away
by DangoLovesYou
Summary: "I don't think he ever lost hope, even as I felt myself wither before his eyes." Hatsune and Yuzuru loved each other. When you love someone, all you want is the best for them. If only it were that easy.


"Good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Onii-chan! I'm doing alright, better than yesterday."

"I'm glad to hear it. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You're here. That's enough."

"Hmm. Oh, I can't forget. I brought you something."

"Ah! Thank you, Onii-chan!"

_It was last month's issue of an obscure magazine. I had never read the beginnings of the series in it, but I didn't mind. It was nice to glance into the lives of the characters, just for a second. I'd been in the same room for so long, I began hating things that dragged on. The characters were free and healthy, and that's all that mattered._

"Hey there, good morning, fighter. How are you today? Hanging in there?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging in there."

"That's good. Is there anything you need?"

"Mm... A hug?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, Onii-chan!"

_I loved it when he hugged me. He was always nice and warm, even when coming in from the cold. I usually had chills, so it was always magical the way he fought them away, and made me feel normal. At least, it was as close as I would ever come again._

"Hi, kiddo. How are you doing?"

"Oh, good morning, Onii-chan! I'm okay. I've been worse."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. Anything I can do to help? Anything at all?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well, I brought you something from your old friends."

"Really? It's so cute! Can you put it on that table?"

"Sure. How's that?"

"Perfect. Thank you, Onii-chan!"

_I didn't really care much for the idea of the sympathy bear. I didn't want sympathy, I wanted to get on with my life, even though my chances were slim. I knew that Onii-chan was stuck in a rut, and my sitting in a hospital weren't going to change that. That became the main reason I wanted to get better, for him. But he helped me talk to my old friends, and tutored me every so often so I could get my life back when I was ready for it, so I wouldn't have to rush._

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Onii-chan!"

"How are you liking that manga magazine?"

"It's delightful!"

"That's what I like to hear. Anything you need?

"Nothing really."

"Well, anything you need, anything it all, you just tell me."

_He always wanted the best for me, and worked so hard. And then, each day, he would greet me brightly, like I had just sat down for a family breakfast like we used to have. It helped me remember who I was, or maybe who I had been._

"Good afternoon, Onii-chan!"

"Well, good afternoon! You seem lively."

"They've put me on a new pain reliever. It's really helping, but it doesn't do much to cure."

"Don't worry too much on that! We'll get there."

_I don't think he ever lost hope, even as I felt myself wither before his eyes. He kept me trying, always telling me not to worry. I would live to see the next day. I had to, because my Onii-chan would be coming to see me. Even when my body was screaming out that the end was near, he would pretend not to notice._

"Good evening, Imouto-chan."

"Good evening. So, what's new on the outside?"

"What do you mean?"

"What have you been doing lately? You never talk much about it."

"That's because there's not much to tell. Just working, I guess."

"Oh."

_It was hard to watch him slowly lose interest in himself, and to be so helpless. There were times I wanted to shout at him to pull himself together, but when I tried, my throat gave out. He would run to get a doctor, because I was the one thing he still cared about._

"Hey, how're you doing this evening?"

"I guess I'm alright."

"You don't sound sure. Want me to get a doctor?"

"No, I'm probably just tired."

"Oh. Well, do you want me to leave? I don't want you to strain yourself because of me."

"No, I feel a little better when you're here."

"Okay, but don't be afraid to kick me out. We'll have plenty of time when you get out of here. I'm going to throw a big party just for you."

_I'm glad he turned around after I died. But had I known that he would, I may have found a way to lose the battle months before I did naturally. Some part of me had figured out I didn't have long. The doctors would whisper in the hall outside my door, spilling a prognosis they would never tell me, because my case was too mysterious and they couldn't be sure. But we all knew. Onii-chan may have even known._

"Good evening. How are you?"

"Today is a good day, nothing like yesterday."

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that."

"What about you. You look kind of pale. Have you been eating and sleeping okay?"

"Of course!"

"Onii-chan? How many hours?"

...

"Five."

_"Yuzuru!"_

"Don't "Yuzuru" me! Look, I picked up another job."

_I guess he didn't realize the irony of giving up all your potential for someone who has none._

"I should get going. The doctors are going to notice I'm still in here soon, and I have to get to work. I'm planning some surprises for Christmas next week with all of the money I've been earning."

"You're leaving for work now? It's ten pm. Aren't you going to be tired for school?"

"School? Don't worry about, Imouto-chan. You just worry about getting some rest, okay?"

"I guess. Thank you, Onii-chan, and good night."

"Good night."

_Oh, Onii-chan. Why did you have to put all your heart in me?_

_"_Everything's so nice during the holidays. Are you having a good time, Imouto-chan?"

...

"Hatsune? Hatsune?!"

**~Owari~**


End file.
